Don't Leave Me
by Ninny-na
Summary: Cause I'll go crazy if you do. -Oneshot. HayXRox


**Title: Don't leave me**

**Pairings; HaynerXRoxas**

**Oneshot.**

**-&-**

"I love you," I mumbled. My chestnut brown eyes flickered up to awaiting blue orbs.

My breath was hitched in the back of my throat as I awaited my answer. I knew you was mulling what I had said over as we continued to be tangled in each others arms. How could I tell?

Your expression.

Eyebrows pinched, drawn to the middle, pink lips ,that looked worn after a many kiss, were pursed. Eyes looked slightly vacant, yet focussed.

You, my blonde haired beauty, had the same look of a gourmet food tester who had just sampled a dish now debating if the mix of exotic flavors mixed together right. Seeing if they proved worthy, or failed.

The expression of a college scout who wondered if the magic a boy proved on the court by passed the fact he wasn't a team player. And as we all know, there's no 'I' 'team'.

I guess thats what you were doing; debating between the good and bad of loving me back. For as we all know, there is both pros and cons in love.

"Hayner,"

Your time stopping voice broke me out of my thoughts, and my eyes trailed back up to yours. I hadn't realized the dropped. Your angelitic voice suddenly broke into a smile before you snuggled closer and whispered, "I love you to,"

I swear, you made my world with that one sentence.

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in before grinning widely,

"Good, cause I didn't know what the _fuck _I was gonna say otherwise."

My lover just laughed and kissed me softly, "Dweeb..."

"The hottest dweeb you'll ever meet."

**-&-**

The sun was slowly setting. Pastels oranges and pinks decorated the ever changing sky.

Our hands were intertwined, as the cicadas hummed.

We were lolling about the clock tower and Olette and Pence were off doing god knows what. Man do I pity him, that god fellow.

The silence was comfortable, we had just lapsed into it after devouring our sea salt ice cream. Well, I devoured, you just laughed as you slowly ate yours. I prayed you didn't choke.

I hadn't meant to break the silence, but I had to voice the questioned that had been dancing on my lips for a while now.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

You looked startled, blue eyes widening in confusion before you tilted your head cutely,

"What?"

"Promise?"

Looking shocked for a second longer, you suddenly broke into a grin. Guess you thought I was joking.

"Promise."

You held your arm out, forearm straight up, fist clenched. I looked on for only a second before I grinned also and bumped my arm against yours. I felt the soft fabric of your wrist bands as our wrists connected. I swear, you are the only one I know who can pull that off.

It was later that night; after you drifted off to a blissful sleep when I pulled you closer and whispered into your ear,

"Good, cause I'll go crazy if you do."

**-&-**

Summer was ending when you disappeared. The nights were slowly becoming longer and cooler. The days became crisp and thoughts of school danced along the minds of school children everywhere, just to antagonize.

I remember the day quite clearly, it was the day after you went to check out the mansion. You had told me about it over the phone, mention some strange happenings. I just laughed it off, I never was one for ghost stories. I played it as your imagination.

You, my blonde haired angel, still seemed disgruntled; saying you were going to check it out again. I simply laughed and called you weird, as I usually did.

Letting out a puff of air, you hung up on me. I thought nothing of it.

I guess I should have.

Around 11:30 a.m. I wandered over to the usual spot. I figured you would hang out there until I appeared and we might go together. Just cause thought you weird, didn't mean I wouldn't help. Even had a ghost catcher.

I flipped the ragged excuse for a blanket open and caught Olette and Pence in smooch town.

Talk about awkward.

We all managed to laugh it off, as we usually did.

Olette offered me a ice cream, it being in my hand before she was finished her sentence.

S'not my fault I'm a addict.

Popping off a but in my mouth, I remembered the promise we had made atop the clock tower.

I glanced around the usual spot, aiming to find your prickly blonde hair popping out somewhere or you laughing at me. My face switched from a look of joy from the ice cream to confusion.

Where were you?

"Fhers Rarthas?"

I asked them, or tried to. It's hard to make proper words with ice cream in your mouth, shut up.

They looked at me funny.

I swallowed hastily, paying for it when it gave me a brain freeze; the one downside to the frozen treat.

"Wheres Roxas? Thought he'd be here."

Both continued to look at me funny, exchanging a glance, mystified.

Panic flooded my mind.

Were your hurt? Lost? Raped? Moved? Stuck in a home?

Don't blame, blame the over active imagination.

Our brown haired friend slowly turned to me and replied or rather, questioned,

"Hayner, whose Roxas?"

Was my turn to be dumb founded.

"You mean... 'where' right?"

My voice had a slightly panicked ring, my ice cream drooped. The sweet substance slowly began to melt off of it. I paid no attention.

Pence shook his head, brown spikes waved slightly.

"No man, we mean 'who'."

I've always had a short temper, you would know that better then anyone else, due to the fact we were almost always together. You found a way around it though.

I think the fact that we hadn't ended on a happy note might have fueled my reply,

"What the fuck do you mean _whose _Roxas?! He's our best friend!! Blonde, short, blue eyes, ring a fucking bell?!"

Pence looked taken aback from my outburst and gripped Lette's hand sub consciously. Only infuriating me more, but before I could bark out a retort, Lette's calm voice cut through. Could tell it was forced though.

"Hayner, theres no need to snap."

Like hell.

"We honestly don't know who this 'Roxas' person is."

"He was one of our best friends."

"If he was one of our 'best friends' we would know who he is."

Pence stepped in then, looking at me straight in the eye, hands held up as to ward me off. Bastard, thinks he's so smart.

I couldn't take it. I hadn't even realized my fist was clenched till the sea salt ice cream slapped to the floor and my fist met Pence's face. He staggered back, and Olette jumped up. Her green eyes filled with worry, mouth slightly ajar. One hand was placed on his back, another on his arm. She lent forward, making sure he was okay.

She might have said something, but I was already out the poor excuse for a door and running up the alley way,

My ice cream lay long forgotten.

**-&-**

I got kinda desperate after that.

I questioned half the people of Twilight Town, all of them gave me the same answer. Even the shop told me the same answer. You know, the one where you were the first customer at? Those weird thieves took that picture..

I loved it 'cause your blue eyes shone with pride in it.

Fear took ahold of me after, even he, told me that had no idea as to who you were.

Desperation was closing in faster, but I had one final chance.

I took off towards to the Sandlot, Seifer was bound to be there and he just _had _to know you right?!

Wrong.

He failed me also, but gave it in a harsh way,

"Who the fuck is that chicken wuss? One of your imaginary friends 'cause god knows you can't get any real ones? Now, get out of here, I don't wanna look at your lamer face anymore,"

"Listen to Seifer if you know whats best for you, ya know?"

Seifer's and Rai's laugh intermingled, the only ones I didn't hear was Fuu's. Either because hers was much to quiet or something was stopping her. Maybe she didn't think it funny. She probably though I was insane.

My warm brown eyes were now clouded with confusion and pain. I took a small step back, my lip was caught between my teeth. A habit I had. It annoyed you to no end, didn't it?

Maybe that's what stopped her.

Don't think I'll ever know, cause I didn't stop an' ask and the doctors won't let me out.

I was soon staggering the tramways, my mind a whirlwind of thoughts. I coudn't focus on any of them. My breath was coming out in gasp, my heart seizing up. Tears burned the edges of my eyes.

_WHY?!_

I found myself slumped against the cool wall of the twisting Tramway. It was alive with sounds. The soft echo of voices, the bouncing rhythm of feet moving from one destination to another.

For some reason, one conversation I heard will forever be stuck in my memory.

A little girl was crying, I could hear her. She was with her Mother and kept crying out, "Mommy! Where's Sasha?! MOMMMMY! Where's Sashaa?!" She hiccuped a lot to, so I could tell she had been crying for awhile. Her Mother snapped at her in a hushed tone, I didn't hear what she had said, but it obviously frighten the child. She stopped crying, I could only hear a soft hiccup every once in a while till both mother and child faded away.

I felt her pain.

I _knew _her pain.

And it pissed me off we both had to go through it.

I suddenly smashed my fist against the cement, I could hear the sickening '_crack_' when they connect. My anger that fueled the punch soon dissipated, covering now with pain.

I let out a small howl and cradled the injured fist.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

A deep throaty voice cut through the walls of my world and my head snapped up. Brown eyes met gray and Setzer and I stared each other down. His pale lips formed into a smirk while mine moved to form the words,

"Setzer."

"Mmm, yes?"

My dull eyes suddenly lit up. Like a dark room whose switch had been turned on, I stood up off my ass so quickly I almost lost my balance. (Not like I had much to begin with.) My hand gripped his loosly fitted coat. The ex-Struggle Champion expression turned amused.

"You know who Roxas is right?"

Oh god please...

"He's the one who beat you in the Struggle tournament this year!"

My 'hero's' eyes suddenly became cold. Ripping his jacket out of my grip, he turned on his heel and walked off. Coat and hair flittering behind him.

"_Nobody _can beat me in Struggle," Setzer told me calmly, through obviously agitated.

The light that had turned on was suddenly switched off.

I was left in darkness.

**-&-**

I guess I kinda deserved what I got after that...

My family found me soon after. Broken and crying in the empty hall. I told them what had happen. They did the same thing as Olette and Pence. My, 'best friends'. Exchanging a worried glance, my Mother bent down and whispered soothingly to me, "Don't worry darling, we're gonna make it all better,"

Liars.

They issued me into a small mental hospital, where I apparently suffered from, 'illusions'.

It's actually where I am now, writing you this letter. Dunno how you're gonna get it though. I never really think before I act, do I? And besides, you are only a 'figment of my imagination'.

Whatever, figment or not, I have one thing to say to you.

I told you so.

-Sincerely,

Hayner Chase.

**-&-**

**Would you believe me if I told you this was gonna be a quick oneshot?**

**No?**

**Me neither.**

**This is my first time doing a HayXRox so...**

**:D**

**Heres another little onshot I wrote. Didn't think theres was anypoint in making a whole new topic for it. It's short. I promise.**

**-&-**

_"We'll be together forever right?"_

_"Course,"_

_"Promise?"_

_"It's a promise,"_

Hayner stood now, watching the sun slowly set over Twilight Town.

In the dirty blonde's hand, was a beautiful red crystal that glittered when placed in the sun's path. The Struggler looked down on it, his face twisting into a look of disgust.

Clenching the round, shining ball he glanced over the Clock Tower's edge. It was where _he _had given it to him, so it only seemed fit.

He hurled it out, into the pastel coloured sky. It landed with a soft '_tink_' before shattering.

Tiny fragments reflected the sun.

After a second of watching the scene, the brown eyed boy turned,

"Liar."

**-&-**

**SEE?**

**x3**

**R&R**


End file.
